Referat af Sæson 3, afsnit 1 - Op Sprang Fanden
13-14 aug 2032 Nidhug er samlet hjemme hos Karnifex Anatoly. Anatoly har per brev modtaget en sag (Sagsnr.: ASR-GRE-2032-11f2) fra Storinkvisitor Maxim Sarakovski, som Venator Nidhug er blevet henstillet til at tage sig af. I brevet er sagen beskrevet som følger: "Til Venator Nidhug v. Karnifex Anatoly Sergeyev Rodzyenko Vedr. henvendelse fra Andrei Vankov, Ductus af Athena Polias, Lektor i Ordo Obscura, Facultatem Infernalis Sagsnr.: ASR-GRE-2032-11f2 Inkvisitionen fik 5. august 2032 en henvendelse fra Ductus og Lektor Andrei Vankov, Thessaloniki. Det forlyder at hans flok samme nat som henvendelsen er blevet frarøvet en mængde litteratur, heriblandt et værk kaldet Voce del Mare, som er Libro Maledictus. Vi henstiller til at Venator Nidhug undersøger sagen samt finder bogen og får den tilbage i de rette hænder. Det bør noteres at Biskoppen af Thessaloniki, Rebekka Mantzeros, er en nær ven af Storinkvisitor Maxim Sarakovski. Hendes loyalitet til Sabbatten er udenfor spørgsmål og hun bør så vidt muligt behandles med respekt, givet at det ikke påvirker jeres øvrige virke i uacceptabel grad. Vedhæftet er en kort oversigt over flokke og fremtrædende individer i Thessaloniki. Alt godt på rejsen Inquisicio Invictum Invicti Sabbatum Ernesta Murez, Summum Procuratorem Impuritatis Maxim Sarakovski, Ductus af Sorte Måne, Ærkebiskop af Novgorod, Karnifex i Sabbattens Hellige Inkvisition, Storinkvisitor" Til brevet er desuden vedlagt en løs oversigt over flokke og fremtrædende individer i byen Thessaloniki. Af hensyn til Storinkvisitorens relation Biskop af Thessaloniki, Rebekka Mantzeros, beslutter Nidhug, at de vil melde deres tilstedeværelse i hendes by forud for deres ankomst, og i det hele taget at gøre hvad der gøres kan for at opretholde et godt samarbejde med biskoppen. Uden for meget vrøvl tager Nidhug på et fly og mod Thessaloniki. Biskop Mantzeros har informeret dem om, at de ankommer netop til afholdelsen af en stor fest, som markerer afslutningen på en græsk-ortodoks faste. 14-15 aug Venatoren ankommer til lufthavnen i Thessaloniki, hvor de bliver afhentet af en af Biskop Mantzeros blodtjenere, som fører dem til en meget misligholdt, men stemningsfuld, stor, gammel villa, hvor byens vampyrer (og tilbehør) er samlet for at fejre Fastens afslutning. Til festen er stemning løssluppen og anspændt, og hierarkiet fremstår på denne aften meget fladt. Selveste biskoppen vandrer fra bord til bord med en stor sølvkande og serverer for festens gæster. Nidhug præsenterer sig for biskoppen, som så, med Venatorens velvilje, annoncerer Inkvisitionens tilstedeværelse i byen og introducerer Venatoren overfor festens gæster. Nidhug mingler lidt til festen før de opsøger Lektor Andrei Vankov. Til mingeleringen gøres to bemærkelsesværdige observationer: Dels Rhodos, den 250 kg tunge malkavian præst for biskoppen og dels en meget tyndslidt og modløs, statslig herre, der tydeligt hader at være til stede ved festen. Denne person viser sig at være Hannibal Kairas, biskoppens barn, som for flere år tilbage fejlede i et kup på biskoppen – nu bruger biskoppen ham som et håne-trofæ. Andrei og hans flok, Athena Polias, opfører sig høfligt over for Venatoren, men det er tydeligt at de kun samarbejder med inkvisitionen fordi de frygter konsekvenserne af at lade være (ikke atypisk for medlemmer af Facultatem Infernalis). Andrei sætter Nidhug videre ind i sagen: Indbrudet - Bogen Voce del Mare og 8-12 andre bøger blev stjålet natten d. 4. august. - Indbruddet foregik på Thessaloniki Universitet, hvor flokken Athena Polias arbejder på deres okkulte studier. - Tyven fik adgang til biblioteket ved at køre en stjålen varevogn gennem ydermuren til Athena Polias’ private bibliotek på universitet. - Voce del Mare lå i et pengeskab sammen med flere andre Libro Maledictus, Voce del Mare var dog den eneste bog der var blevet fjernet fra pengeskabet. - Pengeskabet var ikke blevet brudt op – det var blevet låst op. - De eneste der har fået overleveret koden er medlemmerne af Athena Polias og Storinkvisitoren (dvs. inkvisitionens administration mm.) Andrei fortæller at Voce del Mare er en bog der omhandler mytiske væsener knyttet til Middelhavet. Bogen er langt mere praktisk end teoretisk anlagt, hvilket betyder, at den indeholder nogle meget detaljerede beskrivelser af, hvordan man eksempelvis fremmaner en entitet og evt. slår en handel af med denne. Andrei fortæller ydermere flokken, at der har været flere interesserede købere til Voce del Mare igennem de sidste år: - Bashai Awalom. Den lokale nosferatu informationshadler tilbød for ca. 5 år tilbage en meget stor sum penge for at købe bogen. - Rhodos. Biskoppens malkavian præst lånte for et par år tilbage Voce del Mare til sine studier. Dette var med en tidsbegrænset tilladelse fra inkvisitionen. Efter at tidsfristen udløb spurgte Rhodos om han ikke kunne få lov til at beholde den blot lidt endnu, men det blev afslået. - Khalid Masud. En Setite antitribu smugler, med (måske for) gode kontakter til Kairo og lande syd for Middelhavet. Gav et tilbud på Voce del Mare og nogle flere bøger. Dette var for et par måneder siden. Andrei understregede, at han ikke har givet efter for hverken disse eller nogle andre tilbud relateret til Libro Maledictus. Nidhug beder høfligt Andrei om, at de får lov til at se gerningsstedet omgående. Andrei indvilliger. ”Der er intet jeg hellere vil”, siger han med sammenbidte tænder og forlader festen. Nidhug går gerningsstedet igennem, men finder ikke rigtig noget nyt. Til gengæld viser stedet, at det ikke har været svært at bryde ind, og at Athena Polias ikke er blandt de mest stringente vampyrer. Videoovervågningen fra indbruddet viser følgende: lastbilen hamrer gennem væggen, hvorefter skærmen bliver helt mørk (der tænkes Lasombra) i et minuts tid, herefter kommer alle fire medlemmer af Athena Polias ind i rummet og ser forvirrede ud. Nidhug beder Andrei om at anskaffe dem logs over hvem der har brugt deres nøglekort hvor og hvornår aften for indbruddet. Andrei siger, at han vil få det gjort hurtigst muligt. I mellemtiden har Aksel skaffet den bil, som blev benyttet til at rambukke igennem biblioteksmuren. Der er ingen spor efter indbrudstyven(e), men gps’en fra bilen hjælper med at give nogle mere præcise klokkeslæt til efterforskningen. Nidhug siger tak for i aften og kører fra biblioteket hjem til det hus, som Biskoppen har stillet dem til rådighed. Hjemme i deres base bliver Nidhug enige om, at alt umiddelbart peger på, at der er tale om et brist i Athena Polias. Enten har nogen tiltvunget sig adgang til koden via af et af flokmedlemmerne, eller også samarbejder et flokmedlem med nogen udefra. Det besluttes at afhøre de øvrige medlemmer af i Athena Polias den følgende nat, samtidig med at My benytter sine computerskills til at grave i flokkens mails, bankkonti og telefonhistorie. 15-16 aug Som det første denne nat tager Nidhug (på nær My, som sidder hjemme og hacker) ud på universitetet for at informere Andrei om at de ønsker at forhøre hans flokmedlemmer. Andrei indvilliger: ”Der er intet, vi hellere vil”, siger han med sammenbidte tænder. Ved sammen møde beklager Andrei, at han må informere om, at de logs for nøglekortene, som Nidhug havde efterspurgt, altså ikke er klar endnu – universitetsadministrationen er ikke så hurtig. De tre forhør har gennemgående god overensstemmelse indbyrdes og med den historie, som Andrei fortalte sidste nat. Der er dog en, hvis forhør stikker ud. Brujah antritribu Albene Abadjiev, udmærker sig i forhold til sine kollegaer ved at være mindre forsigtig og støvet i sin personlighed – det er tydeligt, at hun har bibeholdt en del af sin brujah personlighed. Dette kommer også til dels til udtryk i hendes vidneforklaring. Albena fortæller, at hun var den første der nåede ned til bibliotekets indgang – hun brændte blod og aktiverede discipliner det øjeblik hun hørte braget fra lastvognen køre gennem biblioteksmuren. Men da hun stod foran døren kunne hun høre lyde indefra biblioteket, og blev bange for at gå ind alene. Derfor ventede hun foran døren i ca. 30 sek. på at resten af flokken ankom. Albena er ganske vist ikke nogen kriger, men hun har helt tydeligt brujah blod, og flokken vurderer, at er der noget som hun ville beskytte med næb og kløer, så er det givetvis netop de bøger, som var i færd med at blive stjålet ligefor an hende. Det virker derfor usandsynligt på Nidhug, at Albena har handlet som hun siger. Der viser sig endnu et hul i Albenas forklaring, da hun fortæller, at pengeskabet stod ulåst, at hun ankom på gerningsstedet. Alle de øvrige vidneforklaringer har sagt, at skabet var låst og at Andrei låste det op, hvilket understøttes af videooptagelserne. Nidhugs omfattende aflæsninger af aura og gestik, leder til den umiddelbare konklusion, at Albena ikke lyver, men snarere at nogen har manipuleret hendes hukommelse. Albena er desuden den eneste i Athena Polias, der har et bare nogenlunde aktivt socialliv. Hun kommer forholdsvist meget ud og ”kan godt lide at gå lange ture for sig selv”. Der har således været rig lejlighed til at hive Albena til side og manipulere hende, uden at nogen (hende selv inklusiv) umiddelbart skulle opdage det. Nidhug samles i deres tilholdssted. My har fundet ud af, at der ikke er noget inkriminerende på Athena Polias’ mailhistorik eller bankoplysninger. Flokken skriver næsten ikke med nogen og de har været stabilt økonomisk velstillet i lang tid. Telefonhistorikken viser til gengæld, at Albena modtog et opkald fra en telefonboks (et sted i byen) ca. 5 min inden indbruddet. Inden det er tid til at sove, lykkes det My at anskaffe de omtalte logs fra nøglekortene – hvem har tid til at vente på universitets administrationen! Disse logs viser, at Albenas kort bliver brugt på biblioteksdøren ca. 1 min inden at Andreis kort bliver benyttet. Dette styrker i den grad mistanken om, at Albena er blevet manipuleret. 16- 17 aug Nidhug møder op på universitetet, og forklarer Andrei om deres mistanke. Det gøres klart, at Venatoren er af den opfattelse, at der er tale om et overgreb på Albena, og at hun derfor er offeret og ikke skurken i denne sag. For at kunne bekræfte dette, og muligvis komme videre i sagen, ønsker Venatoren at få tilladelse fra Albena, til at My kan kigge ind i Albenas tanker (auspex nok, bitches!). Andrei tager en kort snak med Albena i enerum, hvor efter Albena forklarer, at hun giver sit samtykke, dog uden at være henrykt. My graver sig ind i Albenas tanker, og finder ud af, at de stemmer overens med hendes vidneforklaring, men de er rodet, og faktisk er det ikke minder fra den aften. Det er gamle minder, der er blevet genbrugt til at dække over de ægte minder fra aften. My konstaterer, at der er tale om en vampyr, der er dygtig til at dominere, men at arbejdet har skullet gå meget stærkt. Good guy My beslutter sig for ikke at grave dybere i Albenas tanker af frygt for at gøre varig skade. Nidhug mener nu, at medlemmerne af Athena Polias er udenfor nogen direkte mistanke og beslutter derfor at følge op på de vampyrer, der tidligere har vist interesse for at købe bogen. Anatoly, Artem og My tager ud til setit smugleren Khalid Masud, mens Liam og Aksel tager ud for at besøge nosferatu informationshandleren Bashai Awalom. Nosferatuen Bashai bekræfter, at han havde en for fem år tilbage, som ønskede at erhverve Voce del Mare. Bashai kan desværre ikke oplyse om kundens identitet, da alle hans kunders identitet er fortrolige (ligesom Liams og Aksels). For at vise god vilje fortæller Bashai dog, at klienten ikke var fra byen. Mere kan Bashai desværre ikke give dem. Liam og Aksel betaler med et mindre stykke information, herunder deres egne navne og deres skaberes navne, siger tak for denne gang og smutter. Setite antitribu smugleren Khalid Masud holder til på, hvad der bedst kan beskrives som en blanding af et rigtig skident cassino og et rigtig skident bordel. Khalid starter ud med at være stor i slaget, men der går ikke ret længe før han bliver intimideret på plads og begynder at samarbejde effektivt. Khalid bekræfter, at han forsøgte at købe Voce del Mare for et par måneder tilbage. Dette var på vegne af en klient. Efter lidt mere psykisk præs fortæller Khalid, at denne klient var Hannibal Kairas, biskoppens bitre barn og håne-trofæ. Et tydeligt hævnmotiv springer frem, og Venatoren er ikke langsom til blive samlet og beslutte sig for, at Hannibal skal undersøges nærmere. Der kan imidlertid være nogle politiske komplikationer i at begynde at beskylde Hannibal for infernalistiske aktiviteter. Han er biskoppens uvorne barn, som hun har ladet overleve for at vise for verden, hvor meget hun er ham overlegen. Det ville være klart at foretrække at informere biskoppen inden en evt. pågribelse af Hannibal. Derfor besluttes det, at forsøge at skaffe håndfaste beviser. Dette ved at bryde ind i Hannibals villa og lede efter spor. På vejen ud mod Hannibal hjem, ser Nidhug at der stiger røg op fra villaen – nogen har sat ild på hytten! Sømmet bliver hamret i bund, Aksel smider My i en stuntman-dragt (der er resistent overfor ild), og de løber begge to ind i det brændende hus for at rede, hvad der kan være af spor. Under vanvid, ild, rötschreck, og ikke mindst aggravated skade en masse, lykkes det My, Aksel og Anatoly at komme levende igennem det brændende hus inden det styrter helt sammen. Ingen af de tre slipper dog uden brændmærker, især ikke Aksel. Ud af branden lykkes det til gengæld også at redde: et halv afbrændt vampyrlig (som vel at mærke ikke er blevet til aske), en metalbeslået kuffert, og en papirkurv indeholdende et stk. makuleret journal. Biskoppen bliver underrettet, og bliver informeret om at Hannibal er ”wanted for questioning”. Aksel bliver lappet lidt sammen af Artem – den smule der kan gøres. Og så er det også tid til en lur. 17-18 aug. En næste nat tages der for alvor hul på at undersøge de spor, som blev redet ud af Hannibals brændende villa: Vampyrliget bliver hurtigt diagnosticeret til at være en meget nyligt favnet vampyr. Dekompositionen går meget langsomt, og hjørnetænderne er ikke fuldt udviklet endnu. Det lader til at Hannibal har favnet en vampyr for nyligt for at have et vampyrlig, der kunne narre folk til at tro, at Hannibal selv var omkommet i branden. Den nyomfavnede vampyr har også et tydeligt mærke i baghovedet fra et fladt stumpt objekt, der fx kunne være en skovl... Kufferten indeholder: en hårlok, som er blevet taget med vold, evt. som et trofæ (ifl. spirits touch); en vielsesring, som der har været knyttet meget kærlighed til, indtil der er et voldligt knæk i dens historie (ifl. spirits touch); og et halvafbrændt billede af en smuk græsk udseende kvinde. Biskoppen identificerer, at denne kvinde er Kamilla Kanaris, hustru til Lasombra Alexander Kanaris fra flokken Hades' Hjerte. Kamilla døde for syv år siden. Den makulerede journal er noget af et arbejde at genskabe, ikke mindst fordi dele af den trods alt nåede at blive taget af flammerne. Det lykkes dog indledningsvis My og Liam at stykke følgende steninger sammen: ”Alexander har stadig ikke lugtet lunten, det fæ!”, ”Khalid har leveret buret” samt ”... så får jeg min hævn!” Det lugter fælt meget af, at Hannibal vil hævne sig på biskoppen, som har hånet ham i alle disse år, og siden hans sidste kup fejlede, vil han nu påkalde sig infarnalsk magt til at hjælpe sig. Hannibal er ingen steder at finde, men det lader til at slangen Khalid alligevel på en eller anden måde er involveret. Derfor tager Anatoly, Artem og Aksel ud fra at besøge Khalid, mens Liam og My knogler videre med at få mening ud af den makulerede journal. Denne gang bliver der gået noget mere hårdt og direkte til Khalid. Han har virkeligt ingen ide om, hvilken et ”bur” han skulle have laveret, og han insisterer på, at han slet ikke har leveret noget til Hannibal. I desperation udleverer han en fuld udskrift over alle hans leveringer for de to sidste måneder. Listen bliver kigget igennem, og koderne bliver oversat af Khalid, men der er ikke umiddelbart noget der springer i øjnene (altså udover at Khalid er både en douche- og en scumbag). Med udskriften fra Khalids leveringer er der lidt mere at efterforske, men der er ikke nogen umiddelbare spor på, hvor Hannibel skulle være taget hen. Derfor fortsætter the A-team ud til flokken Hades’ Hjerte, for at opsøge Alexander Kanaris. Alexander er lasombra, så det kunne være ham, der har stået for den mørklægning, som var på videooptagelserne af indbryddet, og vigtigst af alt, han er nævnt i Hannibals journal, og alt tyder på, at Hannibal har været involveret i Kamilla Kanaris' død. Hades’ Hjerte holder til på Domus Pajari, et stort gods udenfor byen. Her bliver the A-team budt velkommen af flokkens ductus, Grev Justus Pajari. Greven er ultrakonservativ og har stor respekt for Inkvisitionen. Han beretter, at Alexander desværre ikke er at træffe. Greven har ikke set ham siden sidste nat, men er bekymret for ham – Alexander stormede ud af godset sammen med sin sire Sofia Samaras, efter at han havde modtaget et telefonopkald. Greven har forhørt sig, men der er ingen set dem. Greven fortæller, at han er nervøs for at Alexander har overtalt Sofia til at gøre noget dumt. Alexander har været fuldstændigt i stykker efter, at hans hustru blev myrdet for syv år siden, og ude af stand til at gøre noget, der ikke var relateret til hende på en eller anden måde. Alexanders værelse bekræfter hans besættelse af sin afdøde hustru, men giver ikke nogen øvrige spor. Greven fortæller at Alexander og Sofia to af sted i Aston Martin’en. Imellem tiden har My og Liam fået mere ud af Hannibals makulerede journal: ”… I Kybras’ navn” ”… når ofringerne er færdige”. Med dette beslutter Liam og My at besøge Andrei for at høre mere om denne Kybras. Athena Polias har haft Voce del Mare i mange år og kan den praktisk talt uden ad. Andrei virker bekymret over at høre, at det drejer sig om Kybras. Efter hans egne ord, er dette en af de entiteter, som bogen omtaler, hvor der ikke er tvivl om, at der er tale om en dæmon. Kybras er typisk afbilledet som en gigantisk to-hovedet hund med ild ud i gabene. Myterne siger, at han har sunket et utal af skibe og er kendt som en dæmon af skibsforlis og ”hændelige uheld”. Ifølge myten blev han fanget på bunden af havet i et bur af bly. Derfor skal et sådan også bruges til at fremmane dæmonen. Herudover skal benyttes en cirkel af ild og en række ofringer, der skal give deres liv i Kybras' navn. Hertil kommer en lang og relativt kompliceret rite. Andrei mener at ritualet vil være for svært for både Hannibal og Alexander at udføre, men Sofia burde kunne gennemføre det, da hun er en dygtig okkultist. Da Artem hører at der skal bruges et ”bur af bly” til fremmaningen får der et lys op for ham. På udskriften over Khalids leveringer fremgår det, at der for under en uge siden er blevet leveret en så kald RadBox til at transportere ”Glowsticks” aka henfaldne urankerner, altså en mindre container, der kan isolere for radioaktiv stråling – eller en moderne version af et bur af bly. Venatoren bliver hurtigt samlet og stikker ud mod adressen hvor RadBoxen er blevet leveret. Adressen viser sig, at være en forladt industri bygning. Artem kalder de lokale rotter til sig og spørger hvor de andre to-benede med den tunge kasse er gået hen. Rotterne løber imod en stor, grim kirke, som arkitekterne i deres visdom har valgt at bygge i samme stil som de trøstesløse omgivelser. Udenfor industri-kirken holder Pajaris Aston Martin. Døren bliver sparket ind! Og ind stormer Karnifex Anatloy og Questionarius Artem (Liam, My og Aksel lister lige bagefter i dække af Aksels kappe). I den fjerne ende af kirkens enorme rum står 10 dødelige, hjernevaskede hjemløse med knive. Foran dem står Hannibal i rober, og ser svært æresfrygtindgydende ud. I det fjerne står hjørne en forvirret og forhutlet Alexander. I midten af kirken står brændende kirkebænke i en ring af ild, den blyforede container og foran buret står Sofia i rober. Karnifex Anatloy råber kætterne an: ”Invictus Inkvisitum! Stop dette vanvid!” Sofia vender sig og kigger håneligt tilbage: ”Vanvid?! Dette er Kybras!” Hun slår en hekselatter op, smider et kar med blod på stengulvet og råber ”Hannibal! Nuuuuu!!” Hannibal vender sig mod de 10 hjernevaskede hjemløse ofre og slår armene ud. Han stråler majestætisk! De udbryder alle ”Mit liv for Kybras”. Ofrene er noget tøvende, men de første fører kniven for struben og giver deres liv. Sofia falder hurtigt for en dobbelt gang englespyd leveret af Artem, og inden hun falder forover ned i ringen af ild, når hun at ytre ”Mit liv for Kybras”. My sætter kursen mod Alexander og for¨talt ham til fornuft, Anatoly styrer mod Hannibal, mens Liam og Aksel forsøger at stoppe ofrene i at tage deres eget liv før nok har ofret sig til at fremkalde Kypras. De sidste fire ofre bliver hurtigt pacificeret på for skellig vis, og så er der bunke på Hannibal, hvilket viser sig at være en større udfordring end håbet. Hannibal slipper forbi the A-team og for plantet en kniv i brystet på et af de pacificerede ofre, men Artem er hurtigt over ham, efterfulgt af Anatoly, der i et flot overhåndshug hugger hovedet af Hannibal. Og op sprang fanden Da Hannibal mister hovedet begynder kirken at ryste, og alle får en trykken for ørene. Kybras er på vej! De kloge hoveder gennemskuer, at ildringen dækker over en række symboler, der at graveret i de tunge stenfliser. Hvis det rigtige symbol bliver knust stopper ritualet. Alle begynder fjerne de brændende kirkebænke for at finde det rigtige symbol, men det gå ikke hurtigt nok. Rystelserne bygger op indtil bly buret pludselig springer og afslører en gigantisk helvedeshund med to hoveder. Liam og My forsætter jagten på nøgle-stenen, mens the A-team stiller sig mellem dem og Kybras, som vender sig mod Anatoly og spørger med buldrende, brændende røst: ”Hvem våger at hidkalde mig?” Karnifex Anatoly: ”En flok tåber!” ”Jeg har ingen tid til tåber” brøler Kybras og går til angreb. Hunden får mange hug og stik, men der er meget at grave sig igennem. Undervejs spyr den ild fra begge hoveder og får nær sendt Anatoly i gulvet med kløerne fra sine forpoter. Efter en brav kamp bliver Artem basket i torpor, og det ser sort ud, indtil My gennemskuer systemet og får øje på nøglestenen. Liam og Aksel får den vristet løs af fundamentet, og knust den mod gulvet. Kybras bliver suget tilbage hvor han kom fra mens han råber ”Neeeej! Forbandet! Dette er ikke sluuuuut!” Wrap up Efter at Nidhug har fået sundet sig, kan den offentlig retssag bliver gennemført og dommene blive uddelt. Inden retssagen bliver Grev Justus Pajari og Biskop Rebekka Mantzeros underrettet. Biskoppen takker venatoren for dens stilfulde arbejde og vil lad sin ven Storinkvisitoren vide, at Nidhug er en venator, der formår at udføre deres inkvisitoriske opgaver i et respektfuldt samarbejde med sabbattens øvrige hierarkier. Andrei Vankov takker også for samarbejdet og for venatorens indsats. Han understreger, at han håber, at venatoren vi huske Athena Polias villige samarbejde, når der skal træffes beslutning vdr. Voce del Mare. Nidhug beslutter, at give en diskret tak til Khalid Masud, da hans udskrifter trods alt var med til at lokalisere kætterne. Han får at vide, at han går straffri, da han ikke var klar over at Voce del Mare var Libro Maledictus, men at han for fremtiden burde kontakte Nidhug direkte, hvis han var i tvivl i den slags sager. Domsfældelse: Hannibal Kairas: Kendt skyldig i at tilkalde dæmonen Kypras med infernalistiske hensigter. Straf: den endelige død. (tjek). Sofia Samaras: Kendt skyldig i at tilkalde dæmonen Kypras med infernalistiske hensigter. Straf: den endelige død. (tjek). Alexander Kanaris: Skyldig i tyveri af et styk Libro Maledictus. I forbindelse med tilkaldelsen af dæmonen Kybras vuderer Venator Nidhug, at Alexander Kanaris har handlet mod bedrevidende. Straf: 40 år ved fronten. Kategori:Referater